


Midnight Cuddles

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author has only read the first four books so far, Fluff, I ship this ship so hard, M/M, but it needed to be written, some homophobic names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Malfoy's little ferret adventure, he thinks about his feelings for Harry. A chance encounter makes Harry realize his feelings for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend finally convinced me to read Harry Potter. I was at the scene where Mad-eye Moody changes Draco into a ferret and i just thought, "You know what would make this scene better? Some midnight cuddles." And then this happened.  
> I imagine these characters as little chibi babies... so cute!

Draco came running into the empty classroom, teary-eyed and So embarrassed. He had told his friends he needed a moment to himself, "to write to Father," he had said.

But he couldn't write to father. How could he live with he shame? Mad-eye Moody turning a Malfoy into a ferret? Never! Nonetheless, Father would find out. Father always found out. Draco remembered when Father found out about his crush on Harry, the boy who he had sworn he hated. Man, was father furious. Oh, the shame of having a faggot for a son.

Malfoy threw himself into an empty seat and plopped his head down on a desk in shame and horror. He had just been mortified in front of the whole school, and his crush! How could this get any worse?

Like there was any chance of stopping the tears.

~~~

Why did Harry find that so adorable? When ~~Mad-eye~~ Professor Moody finally changed Malfoy back into a human, Malfoy's face... it was just so... there weren't words, thought Harry. Draco's cheeks were red and there were tears in his big, grey eyes. Damn, why was Harry so taken with this boy who was supposed to be his enemy?

Harry lay in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, contemplating his feelings. Surely he didn't have a CRUSH on DRACO MALFOY, did he? I mean, he hated him SO much. What was it Hermione had said only a few days earlier? "The part of the brain that hates is located right next to the part of the brain that loves, so the two emotions are sometimes mixed up." Yes, that was it. Harry was just getting his emotions mixed up.

Either way, he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, so Harry opted to go on a short walk (in the invisibility cloak, of course. He isn't technically allowed to be outside of the dorm at night).

While walking past an unused classroom, Harry heard a soft noise, almost like a grinding breath. He completely froze. Oh no, was Fluffy the three-headed dog back to finish him off? Or was Peeves the Poltergeist here to get him caught? But as Harry listened, he recognized the sound. It was snoring. Harry listened for a moment more, just to be sure, but the sound kept going. Yes, he was sure, someone was sleeping in that room.

Harry quietly opened the door to the empty classroom, taking out his wand and whispering at it. In a second, the end of Harry's wand lit up, and he was surprised to find a sleeping Malfoy curled up in one of the chairs. Malfoy, according to Harry, was downright adorable. His face was completely relaxed and he was shivering a bit from the cool air. Also, there was a puddle of drool under his chin. The soft snoring just made this whole scene even cuter.

Harry took his invisibility cloak and placed it over Malfoy's shoulders. Hopefully, in the morning, Malfoy wouldn't notice it made him invisible and take it to Professor McGonagull. Honestly, this wasn't a very thought through plan, but Harry was too distracted to really care.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked down at the sleepy Malfoy, terrified. What was going to happen now? But Malfoy only mumbled something and pulled Harry's arm closer. Harry, not having any idea what to do, pulled up another chair and slipped under the cloak as well. And they stayed like that until the sun started to come up.

Harry woke Malfoy up quickly, before anyone would notice their absence. "Harry?" mumbled Malfoy. "Where am I?"

"This is a dream, Malfoy," said Harry. "You need to go back to your dormitory and go back to bed."

Malfoy, looking very confused (and adorable btw), said "Ok... And Harry, you'll be there when I wake up, right?"

Harry, not wanting to fully wake him up, said, "Of course, Malfoy."

And so Malfoy left to go to his dorm and Harry just looked lost for a few seconds, wondering exactly what Malfoy meant by that.

The next morning, Harry kept getting asked why he looked so tired, but he didn't care, because last night was a good one. Just the memory of it made him happy. And Malfoy, although sleepy, felt so much better about what happened yesterday, and he had no idea why.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
